Exhale
by cldragon0E
Summary: Sequel to An Eye For An Eye, Claudia, Johnny and Jason run the territory. A woman from Johnny's past brings news of a new rival family and Ava is alive, implied rape. Cherry is like A.Tamblyn. Brosis,days,oltlxover and this is updated
1. Chapter 1

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E _

_Part One_

_It was August of 2008, Claudia was with one person and one person alone, the sex was between great and excellent. She was running a business with a partner she really trusts with her life and not only that she had a family. She had her sister-in-law Jessica Brennen, her niece Bree and a baby to be name later. As Claudia came home, Jason was there. "I want you to put me in a room Jason." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Why?" "Because this is too perfect, I have a business and then there's the club, I'm happy!" Claudia said and Jason responded, "Yeah, I know." "See!" Claudia said and Jason responded, "Maybe we could do something about it, we could take care of it." Claudia dropped her jacket, "Yes Jason please take care of it." Claudia said and Jason smiled, "You know…."Jason said and added, "Never mind." "I should have taken care of that, then." Jason said and Claudia smiled, "Wow. So there are times you actually think if you're little head." Jason smiled and then he had an idea, "I notice with the property you want to have your club, there's a whole abandon race track. Its miles away from anyone hearing anything, I'm thinking street racing." Jason said and Claudia dropped her jaw, "You know how much money we could make." Claudia said and Jason opened up a drawer then drop a file, "There are some drivers you should look at." Jason said and Claudia looked at it. "Jessica and I will look into this.." Claudia said and then she added, "Now Jason do something with me." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Ever since Jessica hit Port Charles she's had a small circle of people, Carly, Johnny, Sam, Jason and Claudia. However her new friendship with Carly was so much fun. They formed there club called C.W.H.F and this club was for women who was tired of men who take out their frustrations on others. Their targets were Elizabeth Webber, Alexis Davis and Kate Howard. Jessica watched Kate come in, a random guy walked up and "accidently" spilled a drink on her, Kate was angry; Jessica hid how happy that made her. Sonny tried to get the guy to tell him who it was and he just ran. Jessica got the call from Claudia, she left to meet her and Carly took a day off and watched Bree with Morgan. She went to the park and saw Alexis, she was talking to someone on the phone, Her car got strip all of his paint, it was a possibly that someone just happened to pour Pepsi all over it. Carly was with the children and they left with Carly as she got in her car, she left. Jessica met with Claudia, she told her about the idea of the race track and Tess speaking as Jessica loved it. Claudia called her on the fact she knew it was Tess and then someone screamed, they turned and it was Elizabeth, someone had "accidently" spill coffee on a very thin fabric dress, it burned baby! "You guys need a life." Claudia said and Jessica responded, "Yes we do." Claudia did laugh with her. _

_Johnny was doing his driving and looked over the club, she knew his sister's idea was not as risky as her other idea sand then she turned to see his past, her past walked to her. "Mi Chico mi amor." The woman said_


	3. Chapter 3

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Lucinda Cherry was a aspiring rocker who does things on stage that most musicians wouldn't dare to, there's stripper poles. "You guys are in trouble." Cherry said and added, "Because of this disappearance of Ava and Mario, my family is gunning for everyone in Port Charles and because of me, they have to regroup." Johnny paused and said, "Do they…" "No." Cherry said and added, "All they know was some women, some guys, lots of deaths." Cherry had a madness in her eyes that was covered by her high frequency of sexuality and focuses. "John!" Claudia said as she walked in, "Who's this?" Claudia asked and Johnny filled her in. Claudia while pissed was excited, this was the first time Johnny, Jason and her got to defend their territory. She called Jason to meet her at the club. Johnny, Jason and her talked. "I think this is too simple." Johnny said and added, "A family doing the work of another family." "Ava's family is powerful and it could be a powerful struggle someone within the family is making a mistake. Now given the fact that no one disclose who survived our payback. So it could be Mario or Ava." Claudia said and little did she know that her ex-girlfriend has many lives. Cherry was there and Claudia turned on protective big sister. Cherry didn't back down and Claudia said, "Don't screw John over, I know everything that happened." Claudia said and left. Johnny walked over to her, "So that's Claudia." Cherry _

_said and Johnny responded, " I heard your group has been…" "Yes we have" Cherry said and they left somewhat together._


	4. Chapter 4

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Claudia warned Jessica on what was going on. "How many times do you have to neutralize Ava?" Jessica asked and Claudia responded, "She's dead next time I see her." Cherry and Johnny walked to his house, "Nice place." "You didn't have to come." Johnny said and Cherry responded, "I did. I want you back Johnny. We're not going to be pushed into this anymore; it's just me and you." Johnny could debate it but he paused, "Cherry, Are you telling me that you harbor no grudge?" Johnny asked and Cherry responded, "No." What Johnny didn't know was that Cherry had made a couple of visits, she went to the jail that Lulu was in for accessory, her friends told her that Lulu was beaten down and she's referred to as "bitch." She saw Lulu's tattoo on the back of her neck, the prisoner told her she was branded that and Cherry left. Cherry then stalk Maxie and she had plans for her later. "All I want is you and when you're ready, I'll be waiting." Cherry said and as she walked by., he touched her arm. Johnny missed her so much, he believed she understood on him better than anyone and she lean her body then cried, he listened to see if it was play but his arms knew the answer. _

_Claudia was in bed with Jason and she flashback, she flashback to the panic room and the one secret she never told Jason. The secret of how Ava……_


	5. Chapter 5

_Exhale _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five(Alone belongs to Heart)  
_

_Claudia was home alone and Jason was gone to find out more about where Ava could be. Claudia was used to being alone, Rebecca and Spinelli had a night out. Claudia came out went through plans with Jessica and hung around her niece, she got a call. "Claudia!" Rebecca said and Claudia replied, "What's going on?" "Do you mind coming to General Hospital?" Rebecca asked and Claudia replied, "Why?" Rebecca told him and Claudia was trying really hard not to laugh. "I will be there." Claudia said and quietly made her exit. _

_Johnny was playing the piano and his raven-haired women Lucinda Cherry was on the piano, she smiled at him and Johnny put his hand under her leg. He played the piano and she slid on his lap. Johnny woke up from the piano and she wasn't there. Johnny turned around and he walk to the front door, he opened it and at the end of the drive-way was Lucinda Cherry. Cherry started singing and it sounded like she had a microphone on:_

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

_The music came out from nowhere…_

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

_Cherry walked closer to Johnny, "I was also the romantic one." She sang…_

You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone.

"_This is the first of many gestures until you come running to me" Cherry said and walked away and he smiled. He wasn't really yet._


	6. Chapter 6

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six(Back at One belongs to Brian McKnight)  
_

_When Damian was having sex with Rebecca for the first time, Damian made Rebecca orgasms a lot and then as they would ready to go back, Damian in a daze pulled a There's Something About Mary. "There was nerve damage but minimal. He has no family so I need someone who could sign off." Patrick said and Claudia raised her head, she signed. "I just got off the phone with Jason, I'll handle this." "I feel so bad." Rebecca said and Claudia responded, "It happens to do Spinelli." As Kate Howard walked off the elevator, someone walked to her and threw coffee at her. Claudia was trying hard not to laugh again and she walked to the two of them. "I need Spinelli." Kate said and Rebecca responded, "He's in surgery." "What happened?" Kate asked and Claudia responded, "None of your business you prue hag of a bitch." Sonny came in and said, "The level of disrespect is going to stop." "Becky, go to Damian." Claudia said and as Rebecca went, Claudia stare a hole into Sonny. Kate walked off. "You weren't happened to know about the Robinsons covering for Ava's family." Claudia said and Sonny responded, "I'm retired." Claudia responded, "You know Sonny it's funny that Ava just appeared, it's funny the levels of funds she was able to get and it's funny once again that you didn't lend a hand before or after you find it she had something to do with Michael." "It's not my problem! If I had the power, the bitch would be dead! It's Jason problem, like you are a problem." Sonny said and Claudia walked closer to his face, "When Ava is dead, I find out everything and if I'm right, I'm going to be your problem." Claudia walked off. _

_Johnny went to see Jessica, he was happy about the baby and asked for woman advice. Jessica reminded him of her track record. Johnny told her everything. "Okay, bro-in-law, the woman obviously knows that you have a common bond with music and so match it." Jessica said and Johnny responded, "I can't sing." "I could. It'll give me something to do." Jessica said and Johnny for the hundredth time apologize that they didn't find out sooner. _

_Cherry met Johnny at the haunted star, "Okay, I can't sing." Johnny said and Cherry responded, "Please don't." "I pick this song for you…" Jessica waved and Johnny started to play…_

It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...

One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

_Cherry walked to Johnny, "The ball's in your court." He had a box, it was a necklace of the moon and stars. Cherry smiled and they shared a kiss. Jessica knew her work her is done as she left and she looked up, "I love you Nash." _


	7. Chapter 7

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_As Jason came back, he gave Spinelli a very encouraging talk and told him that he will make sure that his rest is a top priority and then as a favor he called in, Rebecca got a bunk to sleep with him in his room. Jason went to Sam's, Sam was now the designated as in cases of emergency and to send the first strong message was necessary. "They are going to hit the shipment and so we have to be ready." Johnny said and Jason responded, "Let's not over do it." "I agree but let's be efficient, Sam." Claudia said and Johnny responded, "Okay."_

_As the shipment came in, no guards were posted and Sam was ready. She was technically into the organization but as a last resort for special events and as they entered. "Drop it." Sam said and the several guys laughed, then a couple of dozen attacked them from behind and Sam watched it, as they knocked out six, Sam pointed to one and the others were dumped at sea. They were at the warehouse, "Who send you?" Claudia asked and the guy responded, "Fuck you whore." Jason cracked him and then _

_shoved his gun under the chin. "That's no way to talk to my sister. Who send you?" Johnny asked and the guy responded, "It was Ava." "How the fuck did she survived?" Claudia asked and then the guy responded, "She killed the old man because then she could survived on double the oxygen." Claudia paused and asked coldly, "Do you have family?" "No." The man said and Claudia punched him again. Johnny nodded for their men to take him away; Claudia walked away and said, "Guys, she raped me when she was in the panic room with me." As Jason got home with her, Claudia went into details and Jason understood why she hid it then she told him an atom bomb. "It's not the first time I was raped…" Claudia said and Jason responded, "Who?" "My father sent me away because he….." Claudia paused and said, " He knew how to….I hate men like Sonny for a reason there too caught up in that dark place to respect anyone or anything. Trevor punished Sonny, Trevor raped me." Claudia said. Trevor escaped with his life after Anthony was shot dead. Now it was all beginning to make sense. Jason went to his back-up hacker and then he read an atom bomb._


	8. Chapter 8

_Exhale _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_Jessica and Claudia had no idea why Jason had them both here. It was a few days, as the door opened Jessica got a wonderful surprise, it was Viki and Jason behind her with Johnny. Jason then made a very haunted connection. "Twenty years ago around the time Trevor took over, he had a client that molested a lot of children, his name was Norman Leeds." Jason said and Jessica was shocked, "There's more. Trevor embezzled money to Ava to get the panic room working and there's the final part, he knew about you Jessica, there was another panic room waiting for you. It was around the time that Nash died and I think Trevor figured, it would be risky to take you then." He gave the copies of the transactions and Jessica was confused, "Okay." Jessica said and added, "Another thing we have in common." Viki looked at Claudia and she shared with Viki, she liked Viki, she mentioned that Trevor raped her. Johnny was sick to his stomach. "Sonny had nothing to do with it." Claudia said and Jason shook his head, "That's where I'm heading too right now." Claudia nodded her head, she quietly gave him permission to go into specifics. Jason left and met with Sonny. Sonny heard all of this and was sick to his stomach. "Claudia made me many things but she doesn't deserve this." Sonny said and Jason added, "We got to get Trevor and Ava out of hiding. I need your help, one time only." "What's the plan?" Sonny asked. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_The last time Jessica felt this sigh of relief was when after her second transplant, she could resume her life with Nash and the last time Claudia felt a sigh of relief was when she came back to Johnny. As Trevor lay there dead and as the Robinsons left quickly. Ava was still nowhere to be found and this was getting annoying. However, she was about to be found as Cherry had a hunch; they drove to a undisclosed location and with the assistance of Jason, Sam, Johnny and Claudia. Ava's whole bodyguard army was neutralized and that left Ava with Claudia. Claudia took off her jacket and this was going to be a fist fight. Claudia dominated Ava viciously but Ava fought back and they both were against the stair way, it broke Ava had the advantage and that's when Claudia finally put that demon to rest. She hit Ava and then against the opening, she said, "Go To hell" and Claudia held her while Ava was screaming not for Ava to dropped her. Claudia wanted to so bad and then she pulled her to the ground and contacted with a running kick to the head. They took Ava away and she held Jason. She looked at him and said, "It's too easy, isn't it?" "You surprised me." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I really need to take the edge off." Claudia said and he looked at Johnny, they speed home and took it off. Johnny and a full service massage by Cherry, he made a few alterations, he stripped her down to her bra and panties zipped up her boots. He service her and he turned her over, her panties went down and he made her climaxed so many times, she then was on the table and he had sex with her so intense, when it was over they waited, talked and did it again. _

_Five months later…_

_Jessica was watching the kids enjoyed the premiere of ego, the club and she was very much pregnant. She found out it was a girl and she was going to name her Maria, as an honor to Claudia's mother. Claudia found out an hour ago, she was pregnant and Jason couldn't be happier, Carly and Jessica retired the game and let Kate have some peace. Sonny and Claudia came to a truce. Johnny was Cherry's agent, they are closed to a record deal and Ava got send to fern cliff for life. Jessica finally felt enough peace to have Viki let Natalie go. Natalie agreed to never say what happened to her and she's never been heard since. Rebecca and Spinelli are planning a trip to California, one month ago they found out Rebecca is pregnant. They introduced the opening band for the opening, Linkin Park._

_Claudia went up to her V.I.P booth where Jason was and loved her diamond ring, she loved her man because they were partners in crime. Sam had decided it was time to go and as she left, she looked back then remember a line for Shakespeare, "We are such stuff as dreams are made of." She was also heading to California because she found out who her biological father is…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Ten_

_Claudia was playing pool as she was talking to the baby. "Now honey, you're going to be a girl and so I want you to know that boys with hustle you for money and so I want you to listen as I teach you the stragery of pool." Claudia said and added, "Now on your break, you must hit as hard as you can't and then go from there." Jason came home as Claudia was giving this speech and said, "What mommy didn't tell you is that she loses to daddy on a regular basis." Claudia put the stick, looked down at her stomach and said, "Daddy has lost three games….in a row" Jason walked over and kiss his soon to be wife. "It's too fucking quiet Jason." Claudia said and Jessica walked in with her stomach out. "Hey." Jessica said and Claudia helped her to the couch. "It's too quiet." Jessica said and Claudia responded, "Thank you." "Isn't there someone we could slap around?" Claudia asked. _

_Ava was free again and she walked around in over the knee boots. "If we're going to break Claudia and Jason, I think we need a new approach." Ava said and as she opened the door, there was Natalie in a collar and leash with her hand cuffs. "We start with Jessica." Ava said and she put Natalie on the table. She grabbed her hair and said, "You are so nice to control." Ava licked her…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eleven_

_Cherry was working in her notebook while eating her Cheese-burger and Kate Howard walked up to her. "How dare you say that about Crimson!" Kate yelled and Cherry rolled her eyes at her, "What? It's a magazine if you wanted to be a Stepford wife." Cherry said and Kate responded, "Instead of how to be an for a Dracula movie." "Do you know how many times I hear that, a day?" Cherry asked and Kate responded, "Are you jealous because Crimson is successful?" "No, I hate it that women like you called my music recyclable garbage and that the upper snobs like you agree with that. High profile investors looked at your magazine and it makes a harder for me." Cherry said and Kate responded, "You always have Johnny." "Before I got back with Johnny, my music was its own voice and it's funny, I did a concert for a good cause as the same time as the debut of Crimson and the launch party." Cherry said and Kate responded, "You still had no right." "Tell Maxie that I rather be a Dracula extra than a clone, Oh yeah, I know she said it and you back her." Cherry said and walked off as Maxie walked by she shoved her to the ground. _

_Jessica came back to her house and she was waddling to the couch. Her lover who had slept in walked down to her and said, "Same nightmare." "Yeah Carly, the same nightmare of Nash going through the roof, the same emptying that I dishonor him." Jessica said and Carly responded, "Jess, you told me about Tess…" "I'm trying Carly." Jessica laid her head down on Carly's shoulder and Carly said, "No one is going to hurt you." Carly held her new girlfriend and then looked at her, they kiss so soft.._


	12. Chapter 12

_Exhale _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Twelve _

_Claudia put down flowers on Michael's grave and then she turned around to see Ava. "Hi honey." Ava said and Claudia responded, "What do you want?" "You in my bed again, that's it." Ava said and Claudia responded, "How is that going to happened?" "I have Natalie." Ava said and the guy dragged her by a leash, "She's much tamer now. " Ava pulled her down and Natalie licked her boots. "You're sick." Claudia said and Ava responded, "I want you back and I know Jessica, she's going to stand for this." Ava pulled her leash and dragged Natalie out. _

_She went home and told Jason this, Jason was freaked out and he told her that Ava has been making moves to try and get a piece of both territories. "This is fuck-up, I told you it was too quiet!" Claudia yelled and then there was knock at the door, Claudia opened to see Carly and she walked in, "Guys, when Michael died I was destroyed and so I been sleeping with Jessica, nothing sexual. Anyway, she told me about Tess and I think Tess is coming back." Carly said and Claudia responded, "Her alter personality." "One hundred and eighty degrees different…" Carly said…_

_As Maxie was going to her car, out of nowhere another car came and just hit her passenger door, the door open so quickly Maxie was knocked out on the other side. Tess kneel down, she dragged Maxie in Tess's car. It was Kate that Sonny knocked out of the way, it was Maxie who made that remark and it was Maxie who was in the alley dressed up like a whore with condom wrappers all over her. Tess kneel down and said, "In the news today, Maxie Jones, assistant for Kate Howard was found in the alley as it appears she was selling herself on the side. " Tess said and walked away._


	13. Chapter 13

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Thirteen_

_In a week, Maxie was fired and Crimson took a hit but it was a tainted spike in sales made Kate very uneasy. Carly couldn't stop laughing at that and Maxie was given those looks everywhere she went but Tess wasn't through yet. The takeover which Ava was planning had a few wrenches in the plan while Natalie was in and out of herself, Natalie was easy to control through hypnosis, Jared's death, her mother's cruel plan and her guilt over Nash. Natalie was a doggy thanks to Ava._

_Kate Howard was next on Tess's hit-list as Sonny was trying to help her understand he will find the person. Cherry walked in again and slammed a newspaper. "It's reported that former mafia princess possibly behind assistant's behavior as Kate Howard threw suspicion to Lucinda Cherry." Cherry said and she through her a paper, "this is me suing you for deformations of character." Cherry left._

_Claudia was trying to relax because of no sex she was not getting and there was a knock on the door, it was Jessica and she walked in, "I have to tell you something." Jessica said and added, "Tess is back, she did that to Maxie." As Jason came home, Claudia told him what happened and added, "I know this is a conflict with Sonny, just tell me ahead of time and you know I will protect my family." After everything Sonny has did to him about Michael, Jason had no problem keeping this from him. It was then Jessica switches to Tess, "Don't worry guys, Carly knows the signs." Tess said and what she didn't say was that, Carly may have been not been a party to Maxie but was setting up a plan for Kate._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Exhale**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Fourteen**_

_**Claudia was at the Metro court and Ava came to sit next to her. Claudia moved her head and she saw that Jason was to her left and Claudia moved her to the other side, Ava saw Johnny was to her right. "Now behave." Claudia said and Ava responded, "Jason and you respond very well to a threat." "I want you to leave Jessica out of this and you could do whatever you want to Natalie, Jessica doesn't care." Claudia said and Ava responded, "Show her that D.V.D" Claudia picked it up and she had a phone, "Come on it." Cherry helped Jessica to her chair, she put in the D.V.D and Jessica watched it. She saw Natalie on a collar and leash. She saw her acting like a dog and then she heard a whistle; Natalie hit her head over and over. She then heard a loud clap and Natalie started wanting to get out of there almost pleaded and begging. We heard Ava screamed shut up and Natalie just started barking. Jessica slammed the laptop and she looked at Ava, "All you are is a rich girl who didn't get what she wants, if you get off on this, that's fine. You obviously miscalculated me not getting over what Natalie did." Tess said and Ava responded, "You're bullshitting but I could wait…" Ava left and Tess held her poker face then Jessica broke through. "She's crazy." Jessica said and Claudia shook her head. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_Exhale_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Fifteen  
_

_**Jason and Johnny saw the D.V.D, Jessica was in the background, Carly was trying to calm her down and Claudia turned it off. "We go to the police with this." Johnny said and Claudia responded, "Too many questions." "We could take her out but she has a back-up plane." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Don't underestimated her; I should know I fuck her enough times." Carly then had a plan and she pulled a proxy, "This is jax's half of the Metro Court, if she had property and she was around me, I could help." Carly said and Claudia held it then Jason told her not to get involved in this. Claudia held it and said, "Honey, I have a plan." Claudia smiled and at Alter-ego…The club was jumping really hard and Claudia was ready, "All right, make some noise!" Cherry was on the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, Rhianna." **_

_**Claudia had three men and two women, "We have to win this." Claudia said and then she motion them to the side, Ava came into the V.I.P. Claudia had a deal and she said this, "Let's make this into a high-stakes match. Five of my best racers meet five of yours and if you win, you get fifty percent shares of the Metro Court, you get Jessica's shares of the club and me…The provision in this all of my racers must finished the race, if there's any blow-up of any kind, if it's on you, you get what I put up and if it's on me. I get what I want you to put up. Now if it goes to a tie-breaker race, Johnny races you" Claudia said and Ava smiled then said, "Deal." Ava had no experience driving a race car but how hard can it be. " "If I win, I get Natalie back and you forget who I am forever plus you put yourself to a mental ward of my choice." Claudia said and Ava responded, "Deal." "The race takes place after I give **_

_**birth to my baby and so no moves of any kind." Claudia said and Ava agreed. Ava and Claudia sign the contract…. **_


End file.
